


Penrose Stairs

by gladdecease



Category: Detective Conan
Genre: Community: 50scenes, Episode Tag, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She keeps getting closer and closer, but never quite makes it to the top.  Next time will be different. (immediately post-chapter 786)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penrose Stairs

"So Hattori-kun ran off while you were in the middle of your confession?" Ran-chan summarized, looking torn between shock and pity. Kazuha sighed loudly, leaning back against the wall and looking up contemplatively.

"Yeah. Apparently, Kudou-kun _hadn't_ told him about confessing to you after all. Though why he went and bugged Conan-kun about it is beyond me, as always." Flushing, she added, "And I didn't even notice! Takagi-keiji had to tell me he'd run off."

Ran-chan settled a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well, it's not like you could be expected to pay attention to your surroundings. Confessing is really hard!"

Kazuha snorted. "Apparently not for Kudou-kun, the way you describe it."

"Uh, well..." Ran-chan blushed. A momentary burst of jealousy rushed through Kazuha, watching her get lost in the memory. "Boys _are_ different."

"They sure are," Kazuha muttered darkly, staring at Heiji. He was still giggling weirdly and poking Conan-kun in the side. Not a care in the world, damn him. He probably had no idea that she - and he called himself a detective! At least Kudou-kun had a reason for not understanding Ran-chan's feelings, distracted by his own. _Heiji_ , though - the moron - probably just didn't care enough to pay attention.

Well, she'd show him. That burning determination to confess had morphed the moment he ran off, now a fiery rage towards Heiji and every other know-it-all detective like him. They thought they knew _everything_ , huh?

The next time she'd confess properly, and knock his socks off in the process. He'd be - he wouldn't just be shocked, or surprised, he'd be completely overwhelmed. Speechless. Flabbergasted.

Yeah, that'd show him.

"Ah, Kazuha-chan..." Ran-chan said weakly, backing away slightly. Kazuha ignored her in favor of burning holes in the back of Heiji's head as she began plotting. This was going to take awhile, but she just _knew_ it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Burn" at [50scenes](http://community.livejournal.com/50scenes). My table is [here](http://glad-fics.livejournal.com/20656.html).


End file.
